


Can You Wait

by Greedling



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greedling/pseuds/Greedling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed knows Ed wants him, but Greed decides to play a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic, so I'm a little nervous. My writing skills aren't that great but I can manage, I hope you enjoy. I don't know when the first real chapter will be up (it'll just be a one-shot) but I want to go ahead and get the prolouge outta the way. Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> P.S. Sorry if none of this makes sense, I've been awake for 24 hours and I'm a little..eh...I don't know.

((Prologue))

Ed sits at home, bored out of his mind. Winry and Al left to visit Gracia and Elicia, which means they'll probably be gone for a couple days. Ed didn't really want to go, even though he loves being in the company of the Hughes family. He props his feet up on the table, twiddling his thumbs, trying to think of what to do. Should he clean? Maybe work on enhancing his skills? Create weird sculptures with alchemy in Winry's room? He shook the imagine of Winry hitting him over the head with a wrench after seeing his fantastic creations scattered across the place out of his mind.

He kept thinking and thinking of what to do until he heard a banging on the front door. His attention immediately went to the door. He was a little hesitant to see who it was until an impatient "You gonna open this door!?!" was heard from the other side. Ed opened the door to reveal Ling, or rather, at the moment, Greed.

"Oh, s'just you.." Ed boringly huffed.

"Not excited to see me, huh?" replied Greed, strutting inside and plopping himself onto the couch.

"So why're you here, Greed?" asked Ed, crossing his arms.

"Well," Greed spread his arms across the back of the couch, "I'd thought I come by to visit you, you know, the little prince has been dying to see you." Greed chuckled a bit as he saw Ed blush.

"Heh, so you came all the way here because Ling wanted you to? Hm." Ed smiled knowing that obviously isn't the reason. He started edging his way closer to Greed. "So why're you really here?" he questioned, scratching his chin.

Greed crossed his legs and stared intently at Ed.

"I dunno," his voice rumbled, " just bored I guess.." He gave Ed a look that made his heart skip a beat, along with a cocky smirk.

"Bullshit!" Ed shouted.

Greed stood up, "Oh, really?" He shoved his hands into his pockets, slowly making his way towards Ed. The boy had no idea what to do but stand there. He really had no argument behind his declaration, so all he could do was pretend he did. But that was getting harder and harder to do as Greed kept getting closer. Ed was eventually backed into the wall, Greed looming menacingly over him.

Greed peered into Edward's eyes, knowing what he wants. Greed could hear Ling saying _"Greed no, alright...Oh my god."_ But he ignored that. He thrusts his arm to the side of Ed's head blocking any way out.

Ed side-eyed the arm. "Ha, really. Getting worked up over that? Wow." Ed isn't really sure if that was the reason why Greed was up on him like that, but its the best he could come up with. He keeps thinking of a way to get out of this. Somehow he believes Greed isn't going to hurt him, more like testing him.

Greed's gaze isn't letting up, it seems the more he stares the more flustered Ed gets. After several more minutes of his heart-pounding gaze, Ed got tired of it. He took his hand and shoved Greed away from him.

"That was dramatic, what was that all about." inquired Ed, straightening himself back up. Greed remained silent, his eyes still fixed on his. He started to get a little on edge.

"What!?!" he belted.

No response.

Ed let out a frustrated yell, crossing his arms and angrily setting himself down across Greed. _'What is he doing?'_ thought Ed. He desperately tried to figure out the Homonculus's motives. Ed couldn't help getting a bit hot and flustered over his stare. He got more and more antsy, before he finally shot up and screamed,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU BASTARD!" nostrils flaring, he clenched his fists and stomped towards the smug bastard.

Greed let out a "pffft" before slowly standing back up. But this time his demeanor was different. When Greed looked into Ed's eye's it was no longer smug cockiness, it was desire. Ed started getting pulled into a heated daze, slowly leaning in, glancing between his lips and eyes. Greed's arm started reaching for Ed's waist.

Ed was about lock lips with Greed, when Greed abruptly dawned a huge smile that turned into obnoxious laughter. His arm was inches away from Ed's hip before pulling them back to hold his stomach, as his laughter became uncontrollable. Ed was taken-aback, but immediately became livid.

"GREED WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?" His face started heating up as it turned red.

Greed wiped a tear from his eye. "I knew it! You want me. You want me so badly!"

Ed was shocked. He stumbled back, clenching his fists, "WHAT THE HELL! NO I DON'T!"

Greed cocked his head, placing his hand on his hip, "Oh? Then what was that?" he sarcastically questioned, widening his eyes. Greed snorted to himself since he could hear Ling's many insults.

Ed rubbed his temples. " That wasn't me! You asshole!"

Greed cackled at this. " Then who was it? I'm sorry, but you don't have any separate souls living in you, unlike me." Greed watched Ed fall onto the couch, still in shock of what could have happened. Greed wandered over to Ed, leaning over him, until he was almost nose-to-nose. Ed's face became even more red, his heart raced. Ed did everything he could to avoid Greed's red eyes.

Greed eagerly licked his lips, "Kid, I gotta game I want to play. Since it's obvious that you want me," Ed scoffed, but immediately grew anxious as Greed continued, "I'll do you a favor and give you what you want," Ed's eyes widened as the atmosphere grew more heavy, "but you have to wait until you turn 18. I won't even lay a finger on you until then," Greed watched as Ed wriggled nervously under his presence, " Can you do it," his voice eased into a breathy whisper as he leaned toward Ed's ear, "Or will you break, begging for me to give you what you want. Can you wait?"

Ed watched in disbelief as Greed snapped back up and headed towards the door. He sat up catching his breath. Greed was almost out the door when Ed shouted,

"I won't play your stupid game, Greed!"

Without even looking back, Greed said, "You've already started." And shut the door.

 

((Prologue END))


End file.
